Lenore Shimamoto
Lenore Shimamoto was a famous artist who lived around the late 1890's and early 1900's, and was secretly a scientist. Background Lenore Shimamoto was known for her artistic talent in creating astonishing masterpieces, like painting "City Rising", which represented San Fransokyo's rebirth after the great catastrophe of 1906. Hidden from the public however, her true passion was science. She kept her scientific work secret in a laboratory hidden beneath her house, and kept a journal containing details about her secret life as a scientist and the progress she was making in her research. She however also kept hidden clues meant for clever enough people, which hid a darker secret. History Shimamoto studied the flowers at Muirahara Woods in 1905 and wrote about it on her journal on August 27 of that year. By April 3, 1906, she was on the verge of a groundbreaking discovery that could change the world. The invention was a machine capable of creating a source of unlimited power which Shimamoto planned to share with the city the following day. However, this machine instead caused a huge earthquake, making her responsible for the great catastrophe. Due to this, she stopped writing in her journal and marked this as her last entry. Exactly a year later, she creates the painting known as "City Rising" representing the rebirth of the city but also hid her machine's diagram underneath which she claims only kept for study purposes, warning everyone not to attempt recreating it. Still feeling a huge remorse for the incident, Shimamoto quit her career as scientist and recorded her confession in a phonograph cylinder which she then hid separately, leaving clues to it behind. According to a book, City Rising was the only of her works that she did not sign. At an unknown point in her life, Shimamoto also founded the art school known as the San Fransokyo Art Institute, built around her house. After her passing, Lenore Shimamoto's secret life as a scientist remained hidden from the world, but left behind traces of her work. The school she founded raised a statue in her honor at some point. Due to her influence as artist, her face was also printed in San Fransokyo's $100 bills. The City Rising painting was put on the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, and about a century later, Obake somehow learned about the blueprints. On a night that celebrated her art, he recruited Globby to steal the artwork for him. Upon obtaining it, Obake broke the frame off and found the plans hidden underneath, intending to recreate the machine at a much larger scale. The SFAI also restored Shimamoto's house and allowed people to tour inside for some time. Obake tried to find her journal by attending while disguised, but failed to obtain it due to an accident. Shimamoto's secret career then would finally be discovered by students of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, and Baymax stumbled upon her secret lab while hiding from security during an attempt prank on the SFAI. Honey Lemon found Shimamoto's journal, and brought it home to read with Go Go. Little did anyone know that the last blank pages in the journal were secretly filled with hidden vectors left by Lenore, which Obake later unveiled by using a filter on the book's pages from his computer. After some time, Hiro begins to realize Obake is up to something and Globby had probably stolen the painting for him, so he puts up a board that included pictures of City Rising and Shimamoto to attempt figuring out everything. In "Obake Yashiki", Honey Lemon dresses up as her for Halloween. Lenore's picture is also seen in Obake's computer, along with the machine's blueprints and a video of Tadashi Hamada. By "Countdown to Catastrophe", Obake nearly completed the machine and persuades Hiro into creating an energy amplifier to be the final piece. At the same time, the SFIT's final semester exposition was close, so Honey Lemon proposed an investigation of Shimamoto's scientific work. She went to the art museum along with Wasabi to borrow her journal. Both then accidentally discovered her notes when Wasabi used a special flashlight to uncover germs, so they went back to Shimamoto's house to investigate about the clue "Mum's the word" which she left on a page. Honey and Wasabi then found the wax cylinder with her confession, but it was too old to play correctly, so Wasabi used his special brush to clean it and first unveil it at the SFIT exposition. Honey excitedly began to play it, but everyone was left shocked to find out the truth about Shimamoto. Soon, Hiro and Baymax are taken away by Obake, so the team go back to the "conspiracy wall" and finally realize Obake's plan was to recreate the great catastrophe, then set off to stop him. Etymology *'Shimamoto' - The surname "Shimamoto" is Japanese「島本」and means "island of origin". Trivia *In "Baymax Returns", a place called Shimamoto Boulevard is mentioned, but it's unknown if the place was named after her. *In "Issue 188" it is first shown that Lenore's face is printed in San Fransokyo's $100 bills. *In both "Failure Mode" and "Rivalry Weak", her name is misspelt as "Leonore Shimamoto" in the museum's banners. Appearances Gallery Lenore bill I188.png|Shimamoto's picture on a money bill City Rising book.png|The book talks about Shimamoto's work Shimamoto art book.png|Shimamoto's photograph Krei with 100 bill.png|Alistair Krei holding a money bill with Shimamoto's picture Lenore statue.png|Shimamoto's statue at the SFAI Shimamoto writing.png|Honey Lemon (off-screen, reading): "My friends in the arts..." Shimamoto flashback.png|"...know nothing about my scientific endeavors." Shimamoto window.png|"They would not understand what drives me. I'm not sure I understand." November 11th 1905.png|"November 11th, 1905." April 3rd 1906.png|"April 3rd, 1906." Shimamoto discovery.png|"I've made a groundbreaking discovery too big to hide. Tomorrow I will show the city..." Shimamoto data.png|Obake obtaining data from her journal Baymax Yams.png|Shimamoto's photo visible on the conspiracy wall to the left of Hiro Hamada Conspiracy wall 1.png|Shimamoto's photo on the conspiracy wall Lenore bill.png|Shimamoto's picture on a money bill again Obake Yashiki.png Honey Lenore.png|Honey Lemon dressed up as Shimamoto Honey's presentation on Shimamoto.png|Honey Lemon: "Thus, for my final project, I propose an investigation into Lenore Shimamoto's scientific work." SFAICTC.png Honey's exposition.png|Shimamoto's portrait partially visible behind Go Go Tomago GoGoFredHoney.png|Shimamoto's portrait again partially visible behind Go Go Fred eats cupcakes.png|Shimamoto's portrait partially visible behind Fred Go Go expo.png|Shimamoto's portrait next to Go Go (Go Go: "You need better hobbies.") Nerd power for the win.png|Shimamoto's portrait partially visible behind Go Go again (Wasabi: "Nerd power for the win.") Shimamoto diagram.png|"Undoubtedly, you have uncovered the diagram under my painting, ''City Rising." Shimamoto painting.png|"''I preserved it for study only." Shimamoto machine.png|"I built a machine which I thought would create a source of unlimited power." Shimamoto power.png|Shimamoto (in a flashback) has flipped a switch to power up her machine... LenoreCTC.png|"However, that's not what happened." Lenore records.png|Shimamoto (in a flashback) confessing "The destruction, the devastation..." Lenore confession.png|"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." Worried Honey.png|Shimamoto's portrait partially visible to the left Granville looks at painting.png|Granville looking at Shimamoto's portrait Granville scared.png|Granville turns from the portrait to see her former student Fred conspiracy wall.png|Shimamoto's photo partially visible on the conspiracy wall behind Fred Honey looks at wall.png|Shimamoto's photo visible on the conspiracy wall Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Deceased